I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable hunting blinds. More particularly, the present invention relates to portable, lightweight, hands-free hunting blinds that a hunter conveniently carry and then can deploy immediately to quickly provide a weapon-mounted, ground-mounted or tree-installed blind that adapts to multiple hunting situations.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As is well recognized by those skilled in the art, hunting blinds that properly conceal or camouflage increase the hunter's success. Some blinds are heavy and bulky, and require excessive effort to transport. Many are difficult to erect, particularly in the near darkness of early morning. Stationary hunting blinds take time to assemble and disassemble, and they are time consuming and challenging to transport. Hunting blinds are bulky and need to be assembled or unpacked in the field. They cannot be moved quickly from location to location and can't be used in all terrains or hunting situation. Conventional blinds can hinder the hunter's ability to carry needed items in the woods because the hunter has to carry the blind with a hand or over his shoulder. They cannot be used in all hunting conditions or terrain because of their bulk and weight. A blind must be lightweight and “hands free” to carry.